


Strawberry Bath Girl

by moomarlee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hotel, I can’t spell apparently, RDR2, Smut, bath girl, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomarlee/pseuds/moomarlee
Summary: You're a bath girl at the strawberry welcome center and pretty boy arthur morgan comes in for a deluxe bath. some things lead to another and ya, its a smut.





	Strawberry Bath Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I just reviewed this after a few months and realized there was a bunch of mistakes, patched it up now

“Would you like a deluxe bath, mister?” I say as I peak my head into the room with the gentleman in the tub. “Sure, why not!” He replies.

I work in the Strawberry Welcome Center as a bath girl, it’s not the best job in the town, getting paid only if somebody wants the service, but I’m getting by. There are sure some awful men who come in and out of these doors, but I will get a handsome and kind fella from time to time. The gentleman I see in the bath, sure looks like one of those handsome fellas’. “Just sit back and relax, I’ll take nice care of you.” I can already tell that this fine man will be in my mind for weeks after. I start to scrub his right arm, “Sorry if I smell, it’s been a while.” We starts to small talk more as I clean his tense and handsome body. 

“So what’s your name mister?” “Uhh, Arthur.” “Well Arthur, you let me know if you’d like a bit of an extra scrub anywhere else.” I can’t believe what I just said, but the lustful tone made it pretty obvious what I was intending for, I really hope he doesn’t get offended. “I didn’t really believe that it was apart of the bath, but if you’re okay with it, I am too, ma’am.” I can’t stop blushing, I have never done anything so impulsive like this in my entire life, but I know I won’t regret pleasing this man one bit.

Arthur starts to raise his arms to rest on the head of the tub, pushing his torso closer to the surface, giving me an idea of where I need to drain the water levels to. I swallow and think to myself, here goes nothing. I position myself beside the tub on my knees, take out the plug and drain it to half way, just where I can see his full legs and I place my hands around his thighs, massaging them slightly. I look at him directly with puppy dog eyes, trying to make him feel as safe and calm as possible as I turn to his cock. I start to grasp him with my right hand, applying a bit of pressure, moving my thumb up across his tip. I take my other hand to cup his balls, giving them a bit of a squeeze as well. I see him jerk up a bit when I do that, but he flashes me a smile and a nod to indicate that it was a pleasurable one. I start to stroke him slightly faster, keeping a steady pace with just the right pressure. I myself am getting wet from seeing how absolutely undeniable he is. I take my other hand out of the tub and use it to slide off my skirt and undergarments, and start to rub myself down there, in the same rhythm that I am with him. 

“No sweetheart, you sit at the edge of the tub so I can give you a good time too.” I obviously can’t deny feeling what his fingers will feel like on and inside of me. I stand up and fully remove my bottom half of clothing, then prop myself onto the edge of the tub, placing my feet under his legs, keeping them apart so he can get a full view of me. I lean down and return my hand to his cock, as a feel one of his fingers slowly start to slide into me. I completely forgot all that I’m doing as I fall apart to the feeling of his finger being inside me, I missed the feeling of being lusted for. He slides in another finger and I use my left hand to grab onto his hair as he starts to curl them up inside me. He slips in a third finger and begins to rub my clit with the top of his thumb. He continues to stimulate my vagina and clit, and I never believed I could get off so fast. I start to bite my lip to muffle a moan and jerk my body up as I slide into an orgasm. I shake and breathe heavily at my peak, and sink down as Arthur slows down, knowing I’ve reached what he wanted me to.  
“Oh, Arthur, my god, I’m so sorry I’ve forgotten about you.” “No problem darling, I’ve had a good time.” I know he says that, but I know he wants more. “You know what, there is a perfectly good bedroom right beside us if you want to use that.” “Absolutely.” I take a towel and wrap it around my waist, and I hand him a towel and tell him to meet me in there in a minute.

Once I open the room next door, I quickly unbutton my blouse and strip myself completely, I don’t think I’ve been aroused by somebody this much in my life. I get onto the bed and spread my legs, waiting for his arrival. He starts to creek open the door, peeking in with a towel around his waist. I can see the bulge poking out, the hallway was empty so there was absolutely nothing to hide. He quickly drops the towel, walk towards me and grabs the side of my face, kissing me passionately. I react by kissing him back harder and wrapping my arms around his neck. I really thought this was going to be a quick hookup, but the passion I feel from his lips feels like something much more than just casual sex. We’re sloppy and he stops to bite my lip, and then pushes me onto the bed. Arthur takes advantage of this position and grabs my breasts with his two large hands, giving the space around my nipples little love bites, quickly after, I see him start to get himself ready to go inside me. “Fuck my pussy Arthur, I need you” 

He starts by placing the tip of his cock on me, rubbing it around my clit as if it were his fingers, and then slowly slides himself into my core, we both moan in unison from the sensation. It’s hard for him to slide in all the way at first because of how tight I am, but he does slowly and gently, cradling my waist and legs. He pumps in and out of me slowly, kissing my forehead occasionally, panting heavy. He continues to push his cock into me deeper, holding it in for long periods so I can really feel his full length inside of me. The feeling of him deep inside me, hitting all the right spots, sends me towards my second orgasm, but this time I scream out his name, but he quickly takes his hand over my mouth to muffle the loud sound. He continues on, and as his pushes get sloppier, I can tell he’s about to cum. His breath is heavy and he’s grunting, he pulls out of me right in time, before he spurts himself all on the outside of my pussy. Still panting, he kneels down and licks some of the cum from off of me and goes to kiss my mouth. making me swallow some of his load. He does once again, but using his fingers to wipe off a bit of cum and shoving his fingers deep into my mouth so I swallow around it.

We both finish by laying ourselves on the bed. “I’m always here, maybe we can try that again sometimes.” I offer. “I’ll be sure to visit soon, maybe I’ll take you out as well, darling.” We both get redressed as I give him a kiss on the cheek and send him on his way.


End file.
